The Fallen One
by d'Anima
Summary: Sequel to Blood of a Pharaoh. Atemu is sent to the underworld after he sacrfices himself. Introductions are made, challenges await. The fallen Pharaoh must claim his rightful title by completing challenges set by the gods. But what is with the asparagus?
1. Hope

Hi all. This is a sequel to Blood of a Pharaoh.  
  
If you haven't read that, I suggest you do. It would be confusing if you didn't.  
  
I'm using lots of Egyptian deities in this story, okay?  
  
Enjoy.  
  
*  
  
'So this is the underworld huh?' Atemu thought to himself. 'Doesn't look too shabby.'  
  
He was standing in a hall. A big hall. There was a pair of giant gold doors at the end.  
  
Woven tapestries hung from the arched ceiling, depicting fierce battles of gods.  
  
Atemu recognized Set pulling out Horus' eyes, Isis reassembling the pieces of her brother and husband, and Sekhmet murdering hundreds of men.  
  
"Ew," Atemu said out loud, turning a pale shade of green. "These guys sure know how to make a visitor feel welcome."  
  
"You are no visitor." A deep voice rumbled. A jackal-headed man stepped out from behind one of the tapestries.  
  
"Anubis!" Atemu exclaimed happily. "What are you doing here? Oh. I forgot. You're going to weigh my heart aren't you?"  
  
The tall god nodded. "Indeed, fallen one, for that is why I am here."  
  
Another god joined Anubis. He wore a long white robe, and held in his hands a crook and flail.  
  
The Pschent was perched on top of his head, and his skin was green.  
  
"It is true!" Atemu said, eyes wide. "You really are the color of asparagus!"  
  
The god grunted. "You are rude for a Pharaoh young one. Now then, give me your heart."  
  
"But how? It's inside me." Atemu said, looked at the gods confusedly.  
  
Anubis sighed, muttering to the other god about 'unintelligent brats'.  
  
He placed his hand over Atemu's mouth. When he took his hand away, there was a small, shimmering cluster of red sparkles there.  
  
Anubis placed the sparkles on one side of a pair of large, golden scales.  
  
The other god, whose name was Osiris, placed a long, white feather on the other scale.  
  
The shaduf wobbled a bit, and then the scale with the feather in it dropped down.  
  
"Aha!" Osiris exclaimed. "Your heart is lighter than the Feather of Truth."  
  
"And that means...?" Atemu said as Anubis gave him his heart back. "It means you are granted passage into the underworld, boy! Don't you ever listen to the scriptures?"  
  
"Well not really. No offence to you guys though." Osiris smiled at Atemu.  
  
"None taken, my boy. Now go. You need to enter the underworld before the gates close."  
  
"Thanks!" Atemu said, smiling. He left Anubis and Osiris and headed through the golden doors.  
  
"Asparagus boy," Anubis chuckled at Osiris, giving the older god a punch on the arm.  
  
*  
  
"I never knew there were so many corridors in the underworld." Atemu spoke out loud, keeping himself company.  
  
It was dark in the corridors under the hall Atemu had just been in, and they were lit only by torches in brackets on the walls.  
  
Atemu put his hand on the stone wall and ran his fingers along it. It was wet and slimy.  
  
"Ew. Gross." Atemu pulled his hand away. "I wonder what I'm supposed to do here anyway."  
  
As he rounded a corner Atemu heard laughter. There was light coming through a crack under a closed door at the end of the corridor.  
  
Pushing it open, Atemu coughed, his eyes streaming. Incense hung thick in the air, the pink smoke coiling around figures sat round a table.  
  
The people were laughing and talking among themselves. A woman spotted Atemu standing by the door.  
  
She had long blonde hair, unusual for an Egyptian goddess. She was wearing clothes that Mai would envy, showing off most f her skin.  
  
"Aw, look at the little one. Come here baby, and let's have a look at you."  
  
She motioned Atemu forward. The goddess was holding a bouquet of flowers.  
  
Atemu walked uncertainly forward, unsure whether these people were friendly or not.  
  
As he entered the firelight, the deities gasped. "Oh, you're just gorgeous!"  
  
The lady gave him a hug. "Don't be afraid, little one. We don't bite. Much."  
  
She had a twinkle in her eye. "My name is Qetesh. And you are?"  
  
"Atemu. And I'm not little either. I'm 15." Qetesh cooed over him even more.  
  
"What a pretty name. And of course you're not little. Quite good-looking, actually."  
  
The sparkle in her eye became even more profound.  
  
"Oh shut up, Qetesh. You're older than him, for goodness sake." The speaker was a maroon-clothed woman with a cow head.  
  
Atemu turned to stare at her. "By Ra! What happened to your head!?" He cried.  
  
Qetesh laughed. "I'm liking you more and more, Atemu. Don't mind Hathor. She's just grumpy that I'm prettier than her."  
  
"Am not!" Hathor glared at Atemu and returned to her conversation with a cat goddess.  
  
The cat turned to Atemu and smiled, showing off her fangs.  
  
"You look lost. Be a good kit and come over while I introduce you to everyone."  
  
"Why does everyone call me a kit? It's so unfair." Atemu said as he grumpily sat beside the goddess.  
  
"Now then, kit, I am Bast. This is Nephthys, Horus, Isis, Amen, Sekhmet, Ra, Khons, and Sobek."  
  
"Do I have to remember all those names? They're so long." Atemu complained.  
  
Bast laughed. "No little one, don't bother yourself with trying to remember all those names. You'll have too much to occupy your time here."  
  
"What do I exactly do in the underworld Bast?" Atemu asked curiously.  
  
"Why, you can do lots of things." Said Sobek. "Like eat all the birds you want."  
  
"Ew," Atemu said, listening to the crocodile god.  
  
"Or you can eat all the meat you want!" Said Sekhmet. "Speaking of which," the lioness said looking at Atemu hungrily, "I rather fancy some fresh meat myself!"  
  
"Sekhmet, no!" Ra dragged the goddess back just as she was about to take a bite out of Atemu.  
  
"Leave the kit alone! Dinner isn't until seven, remember!" Sekhmet growled and wriggled out of Ra's grasp.  
  
She sat at the table, licking her lips and muttering "soon, soon..." while watching Atemu hungrily.  
  
"But," said Qetesh, giving Atemu a cuddle, "you have to prove yourself worthy of staying here."  
  
"And how do I do that?" Atemu asked dubiously.  
  
"You must complete the tasks set by different gods." Isis answered. She gazed at Atemu steadily, her brown eyes warm and friendly.  
  
"And when I complete the tasks I get to stay here for as long as I want?"  
  
Horus nodded. "Only then can you ascend to godhood." He said, looking at Atemu strangely.  
  
In fact, all of the deities were watching him differently. Atemu didn't notice.  
  
"I get to be a god?" He asked, excited. "Cool!" 


	2. Kem

Ooooh thanks for all the reviews! They make me so happy.  
  
And NeferNeferi, I love it when people correct me. It makes being an author more fun. One thing though, the original name was Bast in the Old Kingdom, especially where she was mainly worshipped in Bubastis. When more foreign rulers came to Egypt the name was changed to Bastet, mainly in the New Kingdom.  
  
There are loads of different names for gods, but they're all the same deity. So I'm just going to keep it up Bast. Okay? Thanks a lot for your review!  
  
And thanks Cassie, you're the best! (You're like my fraternal sister or something)  
  
*  
  
Atemu walked down an endless tunnel. His friends stood on either side, shouting at him to help.  
  
They all needed him, but Atemu was unable to help. He couldn't go to them, couldn't save them.  
  
They were drowning in a sea of loneliness. Or was he the lonely one?  
  
Atemu sat straight up in bed, sweat running down his temples. 'It was only a dream,' he told himself sternly.  
  
'Only a dream...' Hearing a noise, Atemu turned to face the doorway of his room.  
  
Qetesh had shown him to his rooms the night before. They were small, but adequate.  
  
The door swung open a crack. Tawny fur shone in the torchlight. "Bast?" Atemu whispered.  
  
"You're not wanted here little one!" Blazing red eyes glared at him from the darkness.  
  
Sekhmet stretched her limbs and put her face up near his. Her breath stank of meat and blood.  
  
"You're tender flesh shouldn't be wasted." The lioness said, running her claws lightly along his arm.  
  
"Sekhmet?" Atemu said tiredly. "I don't have time to talk to you. I'm tired. Go away or I'll tell Ra you tried to eat me again."  
  
"You wouldn't, little one. You wouldn't dare. And even if you did, no one would believe you. It's your word against mine."  
  
"Exactly." Atemu retorted. "You're not exactly a perfect angel when it comes to truth are you Sekhmet?"  
  
The goddess hissed. "Well then I'll guess I'll just have to get rid of the evidence then won't I?"  
  
Sekhmet opened her jaws, revealing stained yellow teeth, sharp from tearing at tough meat.  
  
She lifted Atemu off the ground, preparing to take a large bite.  
  
"Sekhmet," A voice from the doorway warned. "Drop him." At once Sekhmet dropped Atemu back onto his bed.  
  
"Ladies," She said, her voice quivering. "I didn't know you would be here so soon. I was just welcoming our friend."  
  
"Welcoming him my tail feathers!" Two women came into the room.  
  
One of them wore the red crown of Lower Egypt, the other the white crown of Upper Egypt.  
  
Both were frowning angrily at Sekhmet. The lioness goddess backed away, exiting the room quickly.  
  
"Now then, kit, you must be Atemu. How are you? I hope Sekhmet didn't frighten you. She talks a lot of rubbish."  
  
The speaker was a woman with vulture like wings on her back. She sat on the bed beside Atemu and hugged him.  
  
"I'm called Nekhbet. And this is Wadjet. We were sent here especially to look after you."  
  
"I don't need looking after! I can look after myself!" Atemu glared at Nekhbet.  
  
"We can see that, kit, but it's our job to look after all the Pharaohs, and that included you."  
  
Atemu turned to look at Wadjet. She had a rich, deep voice that reminded him of the syrup he sometimes had for breakfast.  
  
"You look after all the Pharaohs? Does that mean you'll look after my cousin Seto as well?"  
  
"I expect so kit, yes." Nekhbet sighed. "But we were sent to look after you specially."  
  
"Why? Why am I so special? Well, I've always been told I'm one of the elite, but what does that have to do with anything?"  
  
Wadjet snorted. "Aren't you the modest one? You seem more conceited to me."  
  
"Conceited? Listen Wadjet, I'm not conceited." He spoke slowly, as if he was speaking to a small child.  
  
"And why aren't you conceited?"  
  
"Because," Atemu said seriously, "conceitedness is a flaw. And I have no flaws."  
  
Both Wadjet and Nekhbet burst out laughing. "You don't, do you?" Nekhbet said between fits of laughter.  
  
"That's right, I don't. Though Seto always said I thought more of myself than of others."  
  
Atemu looked sadly at the floor. "Though I wish I could've proved him wrong." He said softly.  
  
"Oh, kit." Nekhbet hugged him again. "Don't say that. If that's what you believe, though, then I think we can help you there."  
  
"You can?" Atemu asked excitedly. "How?" Wadjet laughed at his eagerness.  
  
"Not us, kit, but Thoth. I think he will give you your first task to complete. I believe that if you finish it, he will grant you the ability to transport from our world to theirs."  
  
"That way you can see your friends whenever you want." Nekhbet added.  
  
Atemu toyed with the pendant Dark Magician had given him. "All of my friends?" he asked.  
  
"All of them." Wadjet said firmly. "Thank you!" Atemu hugged first Nekhbet and then Wadjet.  
  
Nekhbet smiled. "Now it's off to bed with you, kit. We don't want you falling asleep on us now, do we?"  
  
"Guess not, Nekh." Atemu said as he climbed into bed. "'Night."  
  
"Goodnight, little kit."  
  
*  
  
"It's all over, isn't it?" Isis asked. She stared out the window of her room at the rain.  
  
An un-expected monsoon had flooded all of the lower parts of the city.  
  
Farmers had to move their stock. Seto had given some of the poor workers permission to stay just outside the palace.  
  
The rumor spreading through the city was that Shu was in mourning for the loss of Atemu.  
  
"Yes, it is." Seto spoke softly, letting his eyes drift towards the opposite building that was now his chambers.  
  
"We lost almost all our men though." They had also lost Alaya, but Seto didn't really mind.  
  
Jou had complained that she was far better than the men and had fought like a demon.  
  
Seto had just told him that she was an Amazon, what could be expected?  
  
"Our losses are great, but there is one loss that is far greater." Seto didn't need Isis to tell him what that loss was.  
  
Isis returned to staring out the window. Most of the richer nobles and palace workers were dressed entirely in kem, whereas the poorer people just wore strips of black cloth.  
  
"I can't believe he's actually gone." Isis' voice was a mere whisper. "Neither can I."  
  
For a while, both mages were silent. When they spoke, it was both at the same time.  
  
"But he's never really gone." 


	3. Element Magic

Hello all! Thank you so much for your reviews!  
  
Big big thanks to Jedi Spiderfan, mava-hikari, cwthewolf, NeferNeferi, yami obsessor, Millenium, and especially Cassie.  
  
mava-hikari: Thanks for your review. I just come up with my ideas. I just see something and think 'that'll be perfect'.

"Bast?" Atemu asked. He was standing behind the cat goddess, warily looking at a god in front of them.  
  
"Yes kit? What is it?" Bast gently pushed Atemu in front of her. "I was just wondering; why does he look like his nose got stretched?"  
  
Bast laughed. "This is Thoth, kit. He will give you your first task."  
  
The ibis-headed god grunted and nodded at Atemu. "You'll be expected to pull your weight around here, boy."  
  
"And how am I supposed to do that?" Atemu demanded. "I can't pull my own weight! I'd end up looking a lot like your nose."  
  
Thoth turned to Bast. "Is he always this rude?" The goddess laughed. "Indeed, Thoth. He is a silly one, this kit."  
  
"Stop calling me kit!" Atemu glared at the two deities. "Never mind, kit." Bast said, not taking any heed of Atemu.  
  
"Now be a good kit and listen to Thoth. He'll tell you what you have to do."  
  
"Aw, do I have to? Is it going to be hard?" Thoth rolled his eyes.  
  
"How he ever became Pharaoh I have no idea." He muttered to Bast. Thoth looked sternly at Atemu.  
  
"It will only be hard if you do not listen. Pay attention and you should complete it."  
  
Bast watched, smiling, as a change came over Atemu. The fallen Pharaoh smirked determinedly.  
  
"I can do it. It'll be a piece of cake. Mmm, I'm hungry. Got any cake?"  
  
Bast rolled her eyes. "Silly kit. Now, I'll be back tomorrow to see how you are."  
  
"Okay Bast. Say hi to the others for me." Bast nodded at Atemu. "Sure will, kit."  
  
The cat goddess thanked Thoth and left. Thoth turned to Atemu.  
  
"Now then, boy, how much work are you willing to do?" He asked sternly.  
  
"As much as it needs to get the job done." Thoth smiled at Atemu. "That's a good attitude you have, boy."  
  
The god lifted a cloth off a table and set it down. He brushed the dust away, revealing runes inscribed on the wood. "Right, lad, what do these say?"  
  
Atemu looked carefully at the markings, reading slowly.  
  
"Under sun where shadows lie, dark against the blood red sky, seek thy power held within, and bend all time to thy whim."  
  
Atemu looked up at Thoth, confused. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"I'm surprised you can read it. This script was used only by magicians during the old times. How do you know it?"  
  
Atemu shrugged. "I had a friend who knew it. He'd teach me it. When he wasn't getting chased by his girlfriend, that is."  
  
Thoth laughed. "Very well. This passage means that there is a magic that can bend the dimensions of time to its will, but you have to look for it first."  
  
"And where do I find it?" Atemu looked round the room with interest. There were old dusty books, scrying crystals, instruments and lots of astronomy charts.  
  
"You must look inside your own ka." Thoth said, in answer to Atemu's question.  
  
"Look inside my own ka? What do you expect me to do – cut a hole in my belly and see if I can spot it?"  
  
Thoth sighed. "No, kit, you must look with your mind."  
  
"You want me to stick my head in my stomach!?" Atemu cried.  
  
"No, young one, I don't." Thoth said, his patient wearing thin. "Though I do want you to close your eyes and reach deep into your mind."  
  
"O-kay." Atemu closed his eyes and let his mind wander. 'I wonder what we're having for dinner...I hope its lamb and fish.'  
  
"Stop wandering and get focusing!" Barked Thoth. Atemu sighed and tried to focus.  
  
'My nose is itchy...' Atemu scratched his nose with his finger. Thoth slapped his hand away.  
  
'This is boring...wait a minute! What's that?' Atemu felt a small plop inside his mind, like a drop of rain had hit him on the head.  
  
The plops became more frequent, until they grew into a torrential downpour.  
  
Jolting back to reality, Atemu opened his eyes. "What...was...that?" He asked Thoth, his face pale and drawn.  
  
"That," The god said, "was your element magic." Atemu looked confused.  
  
"Element magic?" He echoed. "Yes. Your element seems to be water, which I have no doubt will please Shu greatly."  
  
"But what does my element magic do?" Atemu asked.  
  
"Your element can aid you with things. You can call upon it at any time, anywhere. If you wanted to drink when you were thirsty, then your element magic could help you."  
  
"Okay..." Atemu said slowly, understanding a bit better. "But why did you want me to find my element?"  
  
"To complete my challenge you must cross the dimensions of time to enter the upper world."  
  
Thoth frowned as Atemu poked one of the scrying crystals.  
  
"To do that, you must first harness your own energy. If you don't, the results could be catastrophic."  
  
"Huh?" Atemu looked up. "And how do I cross these dimensions of time?"  
  
"In our world, time is nothing. Six centuries could pass in a mere minute. It means nothing to us."  
  
"Does that mean you don't grow old? 'Cause if you don't mind me saying so, you certainly look like you do."  
  
Thoth grunted. "Enough of that, kit. Even gods age. We don't die of old age, but we age nonetheless."  
  
"So how do you die?" Atemu asked curiously. Thoth sighed.  
  
"We are not immortal, as you may of thought. We can die, but only by a weapon made by another immortal."  
  
The god shook his head. "This is getting off on a tangent. Back to your question, you can –"  
  
Thoth broke off. Atemu had found an old scepter and was twirling it around in the air.  
  
Odd sparks shot out of the end, blasting anything they happened to touch.  
  
"Now – now don't touch that, boy. Just put it down." Thoth tried to get the scepter out of Atemu's hands.  
  
"Why?" Atemu asked, chucking the staff in the air and then catching it again.  
  
"Because it's a very valuable artifact, boy! It dates back to the 2nd dynasty!"  
  
Atemu twirled it round and then put the scepter back on the shelf. "Sorry. I didn't know it was valuable."  
  
"Yes, well..." Thoth shook his head, muttering.  
  
"Now then lad, let's get down to business. You can create portals leading to the upper world. It's a mind thing, you must think very carefully on where you want to go and what you want to do."  
  
"How do I create them?" Atemu asked.  
  
"Here. Take this." Thoth handed Atemu a long, hedj-colored thread. It was milky, swirling with different colors.  
  
"What is it?" Atemu asked, twirling the beautiful fiber between his hands.  
  
"It is a thread of time. Millions of these make up the dimensions between our world and the upper world."  
  
Atemu ran the thread through his fingers. "So how do I create the portals?"  
  
"Take the time thread and break it. It must be a clean break, no frayed ends. Concentrate on where you want to go and when."  
  
Atemu nodded, barely listening. He already knew exactly where he was going.  
  
"Though I doubt you'll be able to tear a portal on the first try. It takes an accomplished sorcerer to do..."  
  
Thoth trailed off. Atemu had snapped the thread in half, the broken ends glowing faint silver.  
  
A wavering hole had appeared in front of him, its smoky edges burning a brilliant hedj.  
  
Thoth stared, his mouth open. "That – that is amazing, kit. This is a perfect portal."  
  
"Really? Cool. So, do I just step into it or what?" Atemu smiled happily.  
  
Thoth closed his mouth and regained his composure. "Yes. It is that simple. You have two hours to do what you what. By then you must come back."  
  
"How do I get back?" Atemu asked, poking the portal.  
  
"You must press the ends of the thread together. Then the portal will- reopen." Thoth patted Atemu's back. "Now go on, kit, have fun."  
  
"Thanks, Thoth." Atemu smiled. "I will." A buzzing hum filled the air.  
  
Atemu slipped the pieces of the thread of time into his pocket and stepped into the portal.  
  


Atemu lifted his head and smiled. Above him, Jou and Shizuka were eating dinner.  
  
They were sitting on a balcony outside Jou's chambers, talking and smiling. Both were still dressed in kem.  
  
Atemu climbed up and sat on the railing, waiting for them to notice him. They didn't.  
  
"Jou? Shizuka? Hell-o?" Atemu said confusedly. Jou blinked, his blonde hair waving in the breeze.  
  
"Sis? Did you just hear that?" Jou looked around. "What is it Jou?" Shizuka asked.  
  
"I could have sworn I heard Atemu's voice." Jou shook his head. "Nah. Couldn't be."  
  
He returned to his seat. Frowning, Atemu drifted over to stand behind Jou.  
  
'Why can't they see me?' He thought. Then he realized that if he was dead, then he probably wouldn't be able to be seen at all.  
  
Closing his eyes, Atemu inhaled deeply and focused all his attention on becoming visible.  
  
When he opened his eyes, Shizuka let out a scream. Atemu looked down at himself.  
  
He was hazy, partly visible but transparent, giving him the effect of a ghost.  
  
"J-Jou," Shizuka gasped. "What is it Shizuka?" Jou's sister went pale. "L- look behind you."  
  
"Huh?" Jou said, turning around. "Whoa!" He drew back, staring at Atemu. "A- Atemu? Is that really you?"  
  
Atemu nodded happily. "It is, Jou. Did you miss me?"  
  
"Like crazy!" Jou leapt up and went to hug his friend. He went right through him.  
  
"Ah!" Jou moved away. Atemu shrugged apologetically. "Sorry. I'm kind of semi-here. I guess I just don't have a physical body yet."  
  
Jou shook his head. "Doesn't matter. Man, Atemu, where ya been? We've all missed you."  
  
Atemu grinned. "I've been in the underworld, stupid. I've seen gods and goddesses, I met Osiris."  
  
Jou's eyes widened. "You did? Tell me, is he really the color of asparagus?"  
  
"Yep! He's the most asparagus-looking god you'll ever meet."  
  
"Cool!" Jou said excitedly. Somehow the idea that Osiris was the color of asparagus pleased him immensely.  
  
Atemu, Jou and Shizuka talked for a long time. Anzu and Honda were called and were overjoyed to see him.  
  
"I think I'll go see my cousin now." Atemu said after a long silence. "Is that ok with you guys?"  
  
"Of course Atemu." Anzu said reassuringly. "We're just so glad you're back."  
  
Atemu nodded and left for Seto's chambers. Gliding lazily over the polished stone floors, Atemu stopped just outside Seto's room when he talking.  
  
Isis was arguing loudly with Seto, convinced that he was pushing the workers too hard.  
  
"You can't push them like this. They have their limits Seto. You know that."  
  
"I understand Isis, but this project is important. I need the statue to be completed as soon as possible as memory for my cousin."  
  
Seto's voice was sad. Atemu blinked, watching the scene before him.  
  
A statue made of entirely of gold was only half completed. Staring at the huge structure, Atem recognized with a start that he was looking at himself.  
  
Slipping into the room as quietly as he could, Atemu spoke.  
  
"It looks like you guys have a problem. I didn't know I was that loved."  
  
Isis and Seto turned to stare at him. Atemu selected one of the charts on a shelf and placed it on the table.  
  
He spread it out before them. The amount of workers and the time they worked was laid out on a graph.  
  
"See this?" Atemu said. "You only have less than half the population of peasants working on this."  
  
Isis and Seto continued staring at him. "W-what are you doing here?" Seto stammered.  
  
"Well that's not a very nice welcome!" Atemu grumbled. "I know you're Pharaoh and all now Seto, but it doesn't mean you have to be rude."  
  
Atemu turned to look into their shocked faces. "What!?" He demanded. "Never seen a dead person before?"  
  
"I – I," Seto continued gaping at Atemu. Isis dropped on one knee and bowed her head.  
  
"My Pharaoh," She said, fighting back tears. "You have returned to us."  
  
"Hey, hey, back up there Isis. I'm not Pharaoh anymore, remember?"  
  
Isis lifted her head to look at him. "Your rule is endless, Atemu. May you live long and happy."  
  
Too late she realized what she had said. "Think it's a bit late for that now isn't it?" Atemu said dryly.  
  
Isis bent her head. "No disrespect intended, Pharaoh."  
  
Atemu sighed. "No matter. So Seto, you miss me?" His cousin nodded.  
  
"A lot, Atemu. You don't know how much. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I just thought I'd pop in and say hello." Atemu said seriously. "No really, I just wanted to see you."  
  
Atemu turned back to the chart. "Anyway, what you need to do is double the amount of workers and halve the time spent constructing the statue."  
  
"How do you know that?" Seto asked curiously. It wasn't like his cousin to be knowledgeable about these sorts of things.  
  
"I just do. That way, you'll get more done, and give your workers more time to spend off. They'll be a lot more willing to work."  
  
Seto smiled. "Thank you, cousin." Atemu nodded thoughtfully. "No problem. It would also relieve some of the stress of working in this heat."  
  
Atemu looked out at the arid desert. The land was in desperate need of water.  
  
Everywhere he looked there were animal carcasses lying about. Flies had gotten into some of the flesh, but hyenas got the best of the meat.  
  
"Why is it so dry here?" Atemu asked. "When I was alive the rainy season had just ended. It shouldn't have been this dry."  
  
Isis nodded. "After your death we had nothing but rain for several days. Shu was mourning the loss of you."  
  
Atemu flushed. "I feel so loved. Then what happened?"  
  
"After about a week the rain stopped. It became unbearably hot. The water dried up quickly. Now people are saying Shu has gotten angry and decided not to give rain."  
  
Seto nodded despondently. "We're in dire need of water here. If we don't get rain soon, our people will most probably die."  
  
Atemu tapped his chin thoughtfully. "You know, I think I can help." His thoughts drifted back to what Thoth had said.  
  
'Your element can aid you with things. You can call upon it at any time, anywhere. If you wanted to drink when you were thirsty, then your element magic could help you.'  
  
"How?" Seto asked suspiciously. "We've tried praying. None of the priests could make Shu hear us."  
  
"I have a better idea." Atemu said, grinning. "I have element magic. Thoth told me that my element is water."  
  
Both Seto and Isis looked shocked. "You have element magic?" Isis asked.  
  
"Yes." Atemu answered, confused. "I thought everyone did."  
  
Seto shook his head in wonder. "Only the most elite of sorcerers can harness it."  
  
"Oh. Anyway, I can give Egypt water." Seto's eyes widened. "You can?" He asked incredulously."  
  
"Uh-huh. It wouldn't run out, since my element magic is, well, magic." Atemu explained.  
  
Isis wiped her eyes, smiling. "Thank you, Pharaoh. You are truly great."  
  
"Yeah right. There are loads of people greater than me." Atemu shrugged the comment off.  
  
Drifting down to the bank of the Nile, Atemu stepped into the water. It was cool, but only reached his knees.  
  
'This really has gone down a lot.' Atemu thought to himself. 'Normally it would be just over my head.'  
  
Closing his eyes, Atemu delved deep into his mind. Isis and Seto watched from the embankment.  
  
Atemu sought out the slight trickle of water inside his mind. The trickle became a creek, then a stream, then a river; wide and smooth, coursing with strength.  
  
He thought of the Nile, how it curved, how it flowed. He thought of the river filling up with water, rushing along in a steady current.  
  
The roaring of water reached Atemu's ears. He could feel the dirt under his feet tremble as the mass of water came toward him.  
  
His instinct was to run, to get away from the oncoming tide.  
  
'I'm not finished yet.' Atemu told himself sternly. He forced himself to stay still until he felt the clouds start to swell.  
  
They were here, up high in the sky, empty of every drop of moisture.  
  
He fed the clouds, filling them up with water until they became bloated and damp.  
  
Atemu let them go, watching the clouds happily let out their water. Slipping out of the river, Atemu climbed the bank to stand beside Seto just as the water surged on.  
  
Rain soaked the ground and everything above it; the Nile flowed at a steady pace, her banks swollen.  
  
Atemu's mind told him that his two hours were up. Sighing, he took the pieces of the time thread from his pocket.  
  
Pressing the ends together, Atemu waited until he heard the familiar hum before placing the thread back inside his robes.  
  
Isis knelt before him. "My Pharaoh, you have done us another great deed. I thank you with all my heart."  
  
Atemu took her hand and pulled her gently up. "No problem, Isis. What are friends for?"  
  
Grinning, Seto hugged his cousin. "Thanks Atemu. Couldn't of done it without you."  
  
Atemu rolled his eyes. "You couldn't have done it without me at all."  
  
Seto sighed. "Conceited." He muttered to Isis. "I heard that!" Atemu said sharply.  
  
Seto laughed and waved his cousin off. "See you later, cousin."  
  
"You too," Atemu called back. He disappeared inside the portal, glad in the knowledge that he had completed his first task. 


	4. Venom

Sorry I took so long in updating. I just had a massive writer's block.  
  
Okay, review time!  
  
Taske'mus: Thanks for the reviews. Glad you liked my fics. I didn't add in the Book of the Dead or the rituals of kissing the threshold before you entered or anything like that because that would make it a really long chapter. Basically I am just a very lazy person.  
  
(Anonymous reviewer who didn't have a name): I know my characters (especially Atemu) are OOC but that's mainly because this is the time when he was younger and newly crowned. He doesn't have the maturity he possesses in the manga or anime, but there are hints of it.  
  
Jedi Spiderfan: Thanks a lot. You've been with me for ages. hugz  
  
NeferNeferi: You were my first reviewer for Blood of a Pharaoh. Thanks for putting up with me!  
  
Anthy Kilik and Anshi-chan: Anshi you are crazy. I love your fic Whisper by the way. Thanks!  
  
And thanks to all my other reviewers who I can't be bothered naming. And an especially HUGE than you to Cassie, my frat sis. You rock!  
  
--  
  
"I did it Wadjet, I did it!" Atemu cried happily, hugging the snake goddess.  
  
"Yes kit, you did it. And I am very pleased that you accomplished such a difficult task for your first challenge."  
  
Wadjet held Atemu at arm's length and studied his face. "You do know what your next task is, don't you kit?" She said gravely.  
  
"Yes." Atemu said miserably. "I have to kill Ammut, the monster that eats the hearts of those that aren't fit to enter the underworld."  
  
He spoke as though he was repeating words that had been taught to him a longtime ago, drilled into his head incessantly.  
  
"Shush little one," Wadjet said, pulling Atemu close. "There is no need to be frightened of Ammut. I'm sure you can do it."  
  
"It's not that." Atemu said bluntly. "I just wondered; who will eat the hearts after Ammut is dead?"  
  
Wadjet laughed and let him go. "What?" Atemu demanded. "What's so funny?"  
  
"You, kit." Wadjet said between bursts of laughter. "Me? What's funny about me?"  
  
"Everything, little one. Just everything." Wadjet patted Atemu's back reassuringly. "Now it's off to bed with you. Nekhbet will be up to see you soon."  
  
"Fine." Atemu retorted. "But you didn't answer my question. And I'm sure Nekh wouldn't think I'm terribly funny."  
  
Muttering darkly, Atemu stomped loudly up to his room, thumping all the way up the stairs. He wanted to make sure the deities heard him.  
  
Pulling the linen sheets over him, Atemu heard Nekhbet coming up the stairs. It was hard not to, since the jingling of gold jewelry alerted her presence.  
  
"Kit?" Nekhbet called softly as she entered the room. "Are you awake?"  
  
"Yes." Atemu answered. Nekhbet sat on the edge of his bed. "Kit, do you know what you have to do for your next task?"  
  
Atemu sighed. "Wadjet just asked me that. I told her yes. Didn't she tell you? Don't you goddesses have a mind-link thingy?"  
  
Nekhbet laughed. "No kit, we don't. We aren't psychic, though you may think we are. We can no more talk to each other through thoughts than you can."  
  
"But Seto can talk through thoughts. Him and Isis and Mahaado chat to each other all the time. I always reckon they're talking about me, 'cause they always stare at me oddly."  
  
Nekhbet smiled. "Well, he is a priest kit. I doubt anyone else can talk through mind-link."  
  
"I suppose you're right. But it would be cool to read people's thoughts. Then you could know all their secrets."  
  
"I'm sure it would be fun, kit. Now, are you all prepared for your next task?"  
  
"Uh, I don't think so. I don't know how I'm supposed to kill her. Thoth said gods had to be killed by weapons made by gods, but where am I supposed to get one of those?"  
  
"I'm not sure, kit. Perhaps you could look in the old library at the north tower?"  
  
"Really?" Atemu said excitedly. "You mean I get to actually have a look through it? I didn't think I'd be allowed. Thoth made it sound all high and mighty."  
  
Nekhbet nodded. "Indeed, kit. But I believe it will do you good to have a look there, and some background information wouldn't hurt."  
  
"Thank you Nekh!" Atemu hugged the vulture goddess warmly. Nekhbet embraced him, smiling at Atemu's eagerness.  
  
--  
  
'And the forces of nature are represented in the way of vegetables, especially the might of the asparagus...'  
  
Atemu snapped the gardening book shut. "Ra damn it!" He shouted crossly.  
  
"There isn't a single book here that has information on Ammut. It's all about asparagus and corn and barley and – stupid book!"  
  
The book that he had been cursing had opened up and snapped shut on his fingers.  
  
"Ra-damned evil book! Get it off me!" Shaking his hand furiously, Atemu proceeded to whack the book against the wall.  
  
"What's all this noise?" A mildly amused voice said. "There couldn't be anyone in here, could there?" A slim goddess entered the library.  
  
Her long black hair had been twisted into a knot at the back of her neck. An ostrich feather was tucked into it.  
  
A small smile played at her lips as she surveyed the spacious room.  
  
Her eyes lingered on the rows of books, and the towering shelves.  
  
She turned her gaze to Atemu, who was desperately trying to stuff the book behind him.  
  
"Hello there, young one. What brings you to this hall?" The goddess's voice was soft and syrupy, rather like honey.  
  
"Um, nothing. I was trying to find information on Ammut." Atemu said, holding the book behind his back.  
  
"I see." The goddess brought her face close to Atemu's. "I am guessing you cannot find the scroll you are looking for."  
  
She reached around Atemu and took his arm. The goddess pried the book of Atemu's hand and placed it back on the shelf.  
  
Atemu flushed. "I didn't mean to, honest. It just sort of – attacked me."  
  
"I understand, young one. My name is Ma'at, and I offer my most sincere apologies."  
  
"Apologies for what?" Atemu said curiously. "I could attend your judgment. I was – held up."  
  
"Oh. Why did you have to be there anyway?" Atemu asked. "Do you never listen to your teaching?" Ma'at said, shocked.  
  
"The hall you were in was The Hall of Ma'at. I am required to be present at the weighing of hearts."  
  
"I understand now." Atemu said slowly. "But the thing is, I never really listened to anything that was taught to me. It makes my head hurt."  
  
Ma'at chuckled softly. "I see, young one. Come now, I will show you the book you need."  
  
The goddess led Atemu up several ladders. The bookcases had been arranged in alphabetical order.  
  
Flipping through the dusty tomes, Ma'at selected a dark ochre book. She handed it to Atemu.  
  
"Is this the book that will tell me what I need to know?" Atemu asked Ma'at, skimming through the pages.  
  
"Yes, young one. This will give you the knowledge you need to defeat Ma'at."  
  
Atemu stopped at a page showing an odd-looking monster on it.  
  
The creature had the head of a crocodile, the body of a lion and the hind legs of a hippopotamus.  
  
"Ew, you'd think the gods could've come up with a better look for Ammut. She looks like she's made up of all the leftover parts of animals."  
  
Ma'at laughed. "Indeed, young one. She does. But she is a formidable opponent, and you must be wary of her."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I get you. But how do I kill her? It doesn't say." Atemu thumbed through the pages. "It doesn't say anything about her death in here."  
  
"I suppose you must kill her your own way. But, little one, I have a secret to share with you."  
  
Ma'at leaned close to Atemu and spoke into his ear.  
  
"Ammut has a venom-filled fang in her mouth. If you can get it out and puncture her flesh, I'm sure she will die."  
  
Atemu's eyes lit up. "Really? It would be that simple?"  
  
"It is not a simple task, young one. Ammut is very vicious. You must be very cautious around her."  
  
"I will," Atemu promised, snapping the book shut. "I don't plan on dying again. Wait, is that even possible?"  
  
"Of course it is. Ammut is a goddess, but you have not yet ascended to godhood. Therefore, she can kill you easily."  
  
"But where do I go if she kills me?" Atemu asked.  
  
"She will eat your flesh and your heart, and then your ka will be destined to wander the plains of nothingness."  
  
"Sounds lovely." Atemu said sarcastically. "Anyway, I'd better get back to my room and get some rest. Wadjet said I'll be facing Ammut before Ra climbs into the sky."  
  
"Very well, young one. My blessings are upon you. Good luck, Atemu."  
  
--  
  
A long, curved claw shot out at Atemu. He managed to dodge it, but only just.  
  
Ammut roared in rage and spun around to face him. She had been made angry by Atemu's swiftness, and her inability to catch him.  
  
Atemu kept Ammut moving, twisting and turning to get away from her, darting in and out, always staying just out of reach.  
  
He was slowly tiring the large beast out with his agility; soon she would make a mistake.  
  
Ammut screeched in fury and lunged at him. Atemu's left arm was ripped open, the tattered skin and flesh leaking blood.  
  
The crowd that had gathered to watch was huge. Almost every deity in the underworld had come to see another attempt at Ammut's demise.  
  
Sekhmet was heartily cheering Ammut on, shrieking every time Atemu managed to evade Ammut's attacks. It took Horus, Anubis and Sobek to restrain her.  
  
Isis, Bast, Nekhbet, Ma'at and Wadjet were standing at the ring of the arena, watching silently.  
  
Qetesh was also standing with them, but not so silently. She was tearing her kerchief into shreds with trepidation.  
  
Bast tutted at Atemu's arm. "We'll have to fix that up once he's done." She told Isis.  
  
"So you actually believe he'll defeat her?" Hathor snorted. "Ammut has killed hundreds of the finest warriors around! That boy couldn't touch her."  
  
Isis glared at Hathor. "We never asked you, Hathor. We have our faith in Atemu. He will not let us down."  
  
Hathor opened her mouth to say something, but stopped. Atemu had just let out a yell.  
  
"Ma'at!" He cried. "Which tooth did you say was the one with venom in it?"  
  
"Oh dear." Ma'at said quietly. "I can't quite remember!" She called.  
  
"Can't quite remember!?" He yelled. "Well isn't that wondrous! I'm about to be skinned alive and all you can do is can't quite remember!"  
  
"You know," Wadjet said to Bast. "I heard he overreacted a fair bit, but he'd be exceptionally good in the theatre." Bast nodded in agreement.  
  
"Atemu dear!" Ma'at called. "I believe it is the fang with the green tint to it!"  
  
"In case you hadn't noticed, all her teeth are green! She doesn't clean them!" Atemu shouted back.  
  
He leapt away from Ammut just as she took a snap at him. Her large jaws could crush him in a second.  
  
"How am I supposed to get to her mouth anyway? She won't let me!"  
  
"I doubt she would just voluntarily open her jaws to you!" Ma'at called back to him.  
  
"Oh great." Atemu muttered to himself. He turned quickly to the right, and several drops of blood from his arm splashed into Ammut's eyes.  
  
The monster howled in pain. She thrashed about wildly, spinning around and around.  
  
Surprised, Atemu stood still. Ammut blundered blindly around the arena, paying no attention to him.  
  
'She's blind?' Atemu asked himself. Taking the opportunity, Atemu crept over to where Ammut lay panting.  
  
Her huge jaws lay open, exposing rows of shiny white-green teeth.  
  
One of the front fangs was tipped in a lighter green than the others. The rest of the tooth was shiny white.  
  
Atemu lay on his back and, without making a sound, reached both his arms into Ammut's mouth.  
  
Careful not to touch the gums or her flesh, Atemu placed his right hand around the fang, and pulled.  
  
The tooth came off easily in his hand, dripping purple blood. Atemu managed to pull his right arm out.  
  
With a roar of anguish and fury Ammut clamped her jaws shut on Atemu's left shoulder.  
  
Atemu yelled with pain. Ammut's sharp fangs tore through his flesh easily.  
  
His face white with agony, Atemu gripped the venom-filled fang in his right hand.   
  
Raising the tooth above his head, Atemu plunged it into the flesh between Ammut's eyes.  
  
The creature shrieked in pain but didn't let go of Atemu's arm. Her body racked with convulsions.  
  
Dropping the fang, Atemu fell to the ground in a dead faint. 


	5. Help

Atemu lay awake, shivering uncontrollably. His left arm was bandaged from the elbow to the shoulder.  
  
Pushing himself up, Atemu surveyed the room he was in.  
  
Whitewashed walls and a tiled floor mixed with the smell of disinfectant meant he had to be in the infirmary.  
  
A rosy cheeked, plump lady entered the room. Her frizzy orange hair peeked out from a sanitary cap.  
  
"Hallo young lad. I see that yer up." She had a thick Scottish brogue to her words.  
  
"Me names Mary, lad. Now then, how's this arm of yer's?" Mary lifted Atemu's left arm and gave it a rough shake.  
  
"Ow!" Atemu cried. He jerked his hand away. "Do you have to be so rough?"  
  
"Sorry love, but it's for yer own good. Let's have a look at it then." Mary took Atemu's wrist and unwrapped the bandages.  
  
Large tooth marks had punctured the skin around Atemu's shoulder. An ugly, purple bruise covered it.  
  
Below the teeth marks was the lacerated flesh. Soft tissue was exposed, uncovered by the torn skin.  
  
A hint of bone peeked through the flesh, protruding upwards. Atemu's elbow bone had been smashed, the tiny pieces digging through his skin.  
  
"Gross," Atemu said, looking at his arm. "That Ammut sure does have a nasty bite, doesn't she?"  
  
His eyes opened wide in shock. "Ammut! Is she – did I –"  
  
"Hush, kit." A musical voice said. Bast entered the room and sat on the bed beside Atemu.  
  
"Ammut is defeated. She has been for several days now." She pushed a piece of golden hair back from Atemu's face.  
  
"You did a marvelous job back there, kit. You sure showed them, didn't you?"  
  
"I guess so. Wait – did you say I've been out like this for a couple of days?"  
  
"Indeed I did. You've been unconscious for six days. We were all terribly worried about you."  
  
"Wow." Atemu breathed. "So," He indicated his left arm. "Is this thing useless or what?"  
  
Bast smiled. "Mary can fix it for you, but it will take time. She'll have to piece your elbow back together, and some of the shattered pieces may be missing."  
  
"That's right, young'un. Yer gonna have a harsh time healing, ye will." Mary nodded.  
  
"And those gashes will need stitches." Bast informed him.  
  
"I don't mind." Atemu said. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up.  
  
Almost immediately he fell over. Bast caught him and placed him back down on the bed.  
  
"Careful, kit. That fight drained you immensely. You'll be bedridden for a few more days, I'm afraid."  
  
"A few more days?" Atemu cried. "But I want to go _now_!"  
  
"You can't kit." Bast said firmly. "The quicker you get back in that bed the quicker you can begin healing."  
  
Grumbling, Atemu climbed back under the linen covers. "Did anyone miss me?" He asked Bast.  
  
"Of course we did." Isis entered the room flanked by Nekhbet, Ma'at and Wadjet.  
  
"We missed you a lot, little kit." Nekhbet sat beside Atemu and gave him a hug.  
  
Wadjet and Isis followed suit, all embracing Atemu warmly.  
  
"We're so glad you're awake." Ma'at said. "We thought you wouldn't wake at all after the first 3 days." Wadjet added.  
  
The other goddesses nodded in agreement.  
  
"Off with you all now!" Mary cried. She shooed the deities to the door. "My lad needs his rest, an' he can't get it if yer all standing there gossipin'!"  
  
The goddesses quickly hurried out, giving Atemu a last farewell wave.  
  
--  
  
Two and a half days later Mary released Atemu from her care. She kept his arm bandaged, and told him to change it every night.  
  
"Guess what Nekh?" Atemu cried happily. "Mary let me go! She's a monster, that one."  
  
Nekhbet looked up from her work and smiled. She was putting the finishing touches on a weaving, and was sitting outside in the sun.  
  
"Good morning, Atemu. I'm so glad you've been allowed out." Nekhbet rose to greet him.  
  
"Well that's all good and wonderful but I still have these things on."  
  
Atemu motioned towards his bandages and wrinkled his nose in disapproval.  
  
"Kit, you know you need them. Anyway, it's so beautiful out. You can't stay in such a mood all day."  
  
Atemu sighed. "I know, I know. Being dead isn't all it's cracked up to be. There are too many problems."  
  
"You didn't think staying in the underworld would be easy now, did you?' Nekhbet asked, her eyes twinkling merrily.  
  
"Speaking of problems, you next challenge is coming up. You should get ready for it."  
  
"Another one!?" Atemu cried. "But I just got out of the infirmary! How can they expect to complete my third task if I don't even have the full use of my left arm!?"  
  
"Oh come now, kit. It won't be for a few weeks. You arm should be fully healed by then."  
  
"I guess so." Atemu said grumpily. "But I still wish people would pay me more respect."  
  
Nekhbet laughed and returned to her weaving. "Whatever you say, kit. Whatever you say."  
  
"No one appreciates me around here!" Atemu shouted. "I'm off to find someone who is aware of my prowess!"  
  
Chuckling softly, Nekhbet shook her head and watched Atemu stomp loudly out of view.  
  
Atemu rounded the corner of the barracks and bumped into none other than Alaya.  
  
They both stared at each other in shocked silence. "What are _you_ doing here!?" They both exclaimed at the same time.  
  
"I'm staying here." They said in unison. Exasperated, Atemu shook his head. "You first." He told her.  
  
"I'm staying in the underworld, idiot. I died in the battle." Alaya glared at Atemu.  
  
She still wore her Amazon outfit, which made her stand out in an Egyptian underworld.  
  
"I see. So, have you been here since? I haven't seen you before." Atemu said.  
  
"Of course you wouldn't of." Alaya sniffed in disdain.  
  
"I haven't been here very long. Unlike some special Pharaohs we don't get immediate access to the underworld. We have to fight our way through."  
  
Atemu sighed. "Alright, alright. Spare me the details."  
  
Alaya noticed for the first time the bandage on Atemu's arm. "What happened?" She asked, her voice suddenly full of concern.  
  
"None of your business." Atemu retorted.  
  
Ignoring his last remark, Alaya gently pulled back the bandages. She gasped when she saw his injury.  
  
"What did you do to it?" She asked. "I didn't do anything to it! I killed Ammut and she didn't want to leave without taking me along with her."  
  
"You killed Ammut?" Alaya gasped. "But you must kill a god with an immortal weapon. Which did you use?"  
  
"I used her own venom-filled fang. I guess since it came from a goddess, it's classed as an immortal weapon."  
  
"I'm still surprised you managed to pull it off." Alaya said, her mouth open in astonishment.  
  
"It was no biggie." Atemu said indifferently, pulling his arm out of Alaya's grip.  
  
He winced when part of the torn flesh came off. Alaya shook her head.  
  
"Men." She muttered under her breath. "Let me see." She demanded, and took his arm again.  
  
Taking the bandages off completely, Alaya rested her palm on Atemu's elbow.  
  
She muttered several strange words, and a purple-brown glow spread out over Atemu's skin.  
  
Atemu's elbow had been put back together by Mary, but several shards of bone were still missing, and cracks along the surface of the bone threatened to split open.  
  
The gaps were soon filled by rapidly-growing bone. It hardened and became filled with marrow. The cracks shriveled up and disappeared altogether.  
  
With Atemu watching in astonishment, Alaya repeated the process on Atemu's torn flesh and his bruised shoulder.  
  
"Wow." Was all he said once Alaya was finished. Atemu looked his arm over, marveling at the healed limb.  
  
"Thanks a lot Alaya. You're not half bad." Atemu smiled.  
  
"Yeah, well, no problem. We were taught healing magic when we were young. I'm guessing the healing mages here didn't do anything because they were afraid to hurt you even more."  
  
"I suppose so." Atemu said. "Now that my arm is fixed, I may as well get my next challenge."  
  
"What?" Alaya asked, confused. "I've been set challenges by the deities to prove I'm worthy of staying here." Atemu explained.  
  
"Once I complete them, I can ascend to godhood."  
  
"You become a god?" Alaya breathed. "Wow. That must be so amazing."  
  
"It sure is. I've already completed two. Why don't you come with me to get my next one?" Atemu suggested.  
  
"Sure. I'd love to see more of this place." Atemu led Alaya through the maze of halls and corridors.  
  
"I heard some of the goddesses gossiping today. They said my next task will be set my Sekhmet."  
  
Atemu shuddered. "What? What is it?" Alaya asked.  
  
"She and I don't really see eye-to-eye. Though that could be because she's half a head taller than I am..." Atemu mused.  
  
Alaya rolled her eyes. "Well I'm sure it can't be worse than any of the other tasks."  
  
"I guess you're right." Atemu said, brightening up.  
  
He stopped when they reached the door to Sekhmet's rooms. Atem knocked on the heavy wooden door.  
  
"Come in," A harsh voice said from inside. Nervous, Atemu entered the room, followed by Alaya.  
  
Sekhmet was standing before a large hearth. The fire crackled merrily.  
  
"Uh, Sekhmet? I was told you're going to set me my next challenge."  
  
Without answering, Sekhmet beckoned Atemu to come to her.  
  
The lioness goddess placed a claw under Atemu's chin and lifted his head to meet hers.  
  
"Such pretty eyes," Sekhmet said softly. "I would _love_ to see the life fade out of them."  
  
She laughed harshly. "Indeed, I have your next task. But it will be your last."  
  
"Oh sure." Atemu mocked. "I'm terrified. So what is your almighty plan of my death this time?"  
  
He turned to Alaya. "She has this thing with repeatedly trying to kill me." He whispered to her.  
  
Sekhmet growled. "Out in the forest is a pile of large granite boulders. You must use that as your castle, and guard it from enemies."  
  
"Sounds easy enough." Atemu said. "What's the catch?"  
  
"The catch is that you yourself must not leave the castle. You can have a team of five other people. They may go where you order them to."  
  
"Cool." Atemu said. He lanced at Alaya. "So who's the unfortunate people that are goig to be my enemies?"  
  
"The gods." Sekhmet said with a sinister smile. "The – the gods?" Atemu said weakly, his face paling.  
  
"There will be an enemy team of 6 gods. You must knock all six out cold before you win."  
  
"You mean I have to face _gods_?" And for the second time in less than two weeks, Atemu fainted. 


	6. Teams

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
  
darkmetaldragonfangs: Don't worry; I plan on putting Atemu through a lot more pain. I can't help it. But we always hurt the ones we love, right?  
  
NeferNeferi: As always, thanks heaps for your reviews. They mean a lot to me. Hugs for you.

Jedi Spiderfan: Wow, I still can't believe you stuck with me for so long. Thanks for the comments and hugs for you too.  
  
Casie: Lol, I think Atemu is fine. But maybe you could give him a kiss anyway? Doesn't have to be the kiss of life. I envy you...  
  
Again, big thanks to my frat sis. You are the best.  
  
--  
  
Atemu opened his eyes and screamed. Alaya was kneeling beside him, one arm supporting his head.  
  
"Get away from me!" Atemu jumped up and leapt away from her. "Stop molesting me!" He cried.  
  
"What!?" Alaya said in shock. "I am not molesting you! I was waiting for you to wake up!"  
  
"Wake up from what huh!? The morning after!? Oh, I see it all clearly now. You raped me!"  
  
"I did no such thing!" Flustered, Alaya looked around nervously.  
  
"Aha! Then why are you getting all nervous? Admit it! You raped me!"  
  
"I did not!" Alaya slapped Atemu. Blinking, he rubbed his stinging cheek.  
  
"Thanks," He said, breathing heavily. "I needed that."  
  
"No problem." Alaya said matter-of-factly. She turned to stare at Sekhmet, who was watching them with an amused look in her amber eyes.  
  
"What?" Alaya demanded. "Nothing, nothing. Good luck in finding team mates." Sekhmet purred.  
  
"Come on Atemu." Alaya grabbed Atemu by the ear and dragged him out of Sekhmet's chambers.  
  
"We need to assemble a team." Alaya told him once they were away from the prying eyes of gods.  
  
"_We_?" Atemu said scornfully. "Where's the 'we'? It's my team, not yours. Who put you in charge?"  
  
"No one. But I highly doubt you are capable of producing an effective army, even if it is only 6 people."  
  
"What makes you say that? I can complete this challenge on my own. Just like I did with the others."  
  
"Sure. Except this time, you are an enemy to the gods."  
  
Atemu's face paled. "Okay, you got me there. Maybe I could do with a little bit of advice."  
  
Alaya tapped her foot impatiently. "And...?"  
  
Atemu sighed. "And I need your help."  
  
"Good. Now let's get going. We need 4 more gods. Who should we get?"  
  
"I dunno." Atemu crossed his arms and ignored Alaya.  
  
"Stop sulking. You're such a baby." Alaya said, whacking Atemu over the head.  
  
"Am not! And I'm not sulking." He pouted even more and stomped along.  
  
"Yeah right you aren't. Listen, we need to get our team assembled quickly. Your challenge starts the day after next, remember?"  
  
"Fine. I hear you. But I doubt any gods will want to help us."  
  
"You're so pessimistic. The least we can do is ask." Alaya took Atemu's arm and led him into the dining hall.  
  
Deities of different shapes and sizes milled about, talking, eating, getting intoxicated.  
  
"Bast?" Atemu called. The cat-like goddess turned round from talking to Nekhbet.  
  
"What is it kit?" Bast rose from her table and walked to meet Atemu and Alaya.  
  
"For my next challenge I have to face a team of 6 gods. It's kind of complicated, but I need to find 4 more team mates. Do you know anyone?"  
  
Bast purred softly. "Of course I do, kit. There are plenty of gods that would jump at the chance to help you."  
  
"Why me? Is this another one of those 'I am destined to do great things' talks? I had enough of them when I was alive."  
  
"No kit." Bast chuckled. "I will not say what you already know."  
  
Atemu rolled his eyes and muttered something about crazy deluded gods.  
  
"However," Bast continued. "I advise you take Nephthys and Isis with you. As sisters, they are an excellent team."  
  
"O-kay. But Nephthys scares me. Whenever I see her she always looks like she's ready to murder me."  
  
"Ah, Nephthys is fine. She just gets a bit cranky sometimes. Who else do you plan on choosing?"  
  
"A male, definitely. If I don't I may be overcome by girls." Atemu shuddered at the thought.  
  
"We aren't that bad!" Alaya said, whacking him. "Yes you are." Atemu whispered fearfully.  
  
Bast rolled her eyes. "Then perhaps you would do wise to ask Horus? He has some knowledge in the combat area."  
  
Atemu brightened up. "Sure! I like Horus. At least I won't be surrounded entirely by _girls_."  
  
Alaya growled at him. "Unless you purposely want to lose the use of your tongue, I suggest you shut up."  
  
Bast gave a small laugh. "Very well, kit. Though you still need one more team member."  
  
"I know." Atemu pushed his hair back from his face. "But who should I pick?"  
  
"I believe I could be of some service." A deep voice said.  
  
"Set!" Bast gasped. A tall, heavily muscled god stepped through the parting throngs of deities.  
  
He had the body of a man, but the head of some strange unknown animal.  
  
"Hello young one." Set brought his face close to Atemu's.  
  
"I hear you have done some great things during your time here."  
  
"Hey, I know you! You're the god of dessert, aren't you?" Atemu looked up at Set.  
  
"No, I'm the god of the desert, chaos, animals and evil." Set chuckled softly.  
  
"But I believe I can aid you in your next task."  
  
"Back from your exile so soon, Set?" Isis moved to stand in front of Atemu.  
  
"I remember hearing you were to stay away for at least three years. It's only been two."  
  
"Sister." Set regarded Isis with a slight nod of the head.  
  
"I make my own rules, Isis. You should know that by now."  
  
"I do." Isis' voice was steady and emotionless. "You know very well that you must keep away from Atemu. You are not to touch him."  
  
"I believe it is up to the boy to decide whether or not I am to join his little band of warriors."  
  
"Kit," Isis turned to Atemu. "Do not trust my brother. He is the enemy."  
  
Atemu blinked a couple of times, looking from Isis, to Set, to Bast, and then back to Set.  
  
"If I don't choose Set, then surely Sekhmet will get him. Besides, he can control animals, can't he? That would be useful."  
  
Set straightened up, looking satisfied. "There. The boy has decided. I will be the sixth member of his team."  
  
Outraged, Isis slapped her brother round the face. "If you dare to harm that boy, I will make you pay with your life."  
  
"Oh I wouldn't _dream_ of doing such a thing. How could you accuse me of that?"  
  
Isis glared daggers at Set. "You know what I mean, brother. I can not change Atemu's mind, but I can destroy yours if you hurt him."  
  
Set sighed. "Very well, sister Isis. I vow not to harm a single hair on that boy's head. Happy now?"  
  
"Yes." Isis relented. She sighed wearily. "Off with the lot of you. No doubt you need to prepare."


	7. Betrayal?

Thanks to all those who reviewed! For some reason, most of you are convinced Set is still evil. We'll just have to wait and see, won't we?  
  
Love and hugs to you all!  
  
darkmetaldragonfangs: Thanks. I'm glad your comp is back up. Loved the ending of your fic! BTW, I tried to make Atemu seem as clueless as possible. Just for fun. : )  
  
Casie: -.-; Er...ok. Save it for the bedroom, thanks. Hehe, you rock!  
  
Jedi Spiderfan: Yeah, everyone thinks Set is bad. Oh well. Glad you liked it!  
  
(Anonymous reviewer who didn't leave a name): Thanks for your review. You make me feel loved.  
  
NeferNeferi: Yeah, go Atemu! Let's just see how he gets on...  
  
--  
  
Atemu straightened the blue bandana on his left arm. All of his teammates had one of them.  
  
He sighed. It was boring, just sitting on a pile of rocks in the middle of a forest.  
  
Isis and Nephthys were out scouting, Alaya was on sentry, and Horus and Set were off chasing Hathor.  
  
Sekhmet had boasted that her team would beat Atemu's for sure. She had persuaded Sobek, Hathor, Ptah, Tawaret and Bebi to join her.  
  
"Alaya!" Atemu called tiredly. The Amazon jumped down from a tall pine tree and walked over to Atemu.  
  
"What is it?" She asked, kneeling beside him. "I'm bored. There's nothing to do. I thought commanding a band of warriors would've been more fun."  
  
Alaya sighed. "Life isn't all fun and games, you know. Everything won't come easy all the time, will it?"  
  
"I guess not. But that doesn't mean it won't bore me to death." Atemu kicked a pebble and sent it tumbling down the rocky slope.  
  
"You're hopeless, you are. Why don't you draw a map of our surroundings?"  
  
"Fine. I will. It will give me something to do." Grumbling loudly, Atemu picked up some papyri and a feather quill.  
  
He still hadn't gotten accustomed to the strange writing tools used in the underworld.  
  
Atemu started sketching some rough lines of the rock pile, and then added in trees, shrubbery, and mountains.  
  
A gleeful shout made him look up. Horus and Set emerged from the forest dragging the unconscious body of Hathor behind them.  
  
Set dumped Hathor on the ground in front of Atemu. "Look what we caught!"  
  
Horus was jiggling up and down excitedly, rather like a small child.  
  
Atemu edged away from Hathor and looked on in disgust. "Did you have to defile her so?"  
  
Hathor had been dragged through dung, mud, rotting animal carcasses and other foul things.  
  
Alaya wrinkled her nose, frowning. "She smells terrible. Did you have to do that?"  
  
Set laughed. "Of course. Don't worry; you'll soon get the hang of it."  
  
He strung Hathor up into a tree, securing her with ropes. She swayed gently in the breeze.  
  
"That's gross, that is." Atemu said, just as Isis and Nephthys reappeared. They were hauling the bodies of Tawaret and Ptah behind them.  
  
Nephthys dropped Tawaret on the ground and flopped down beside Atemu, exhausted.  
  
"She...is..._very_...heavy." Nephthys said between great lungfuls of air. Atemu laughed. "I bet she is. Tawaret is as big as the pyramids!"  
  
Isis frowned at Atemu. "You shouldn't speak of your elders that way. It's rude."  
  
"But it's _true!_" Atemu protested. Horus laughed. "He is extremely disrespectful, isn't he?"  
  
The other deities and Alaya nodded in agreement. "Hey!" Atemu cried. "That's not fair!"  
  
Isis smiled and patted Atemu's shoulder. "Life never is kit."  
  
--  
  
Atemu's eyes flew open and he sat up. Around him, Set, Horus, Alaya, Isis and Nephthys were all sleeping.  
  
'What woke me up?' Atemu wondered. The harsh night wind was bitter and cold, bringing the sounds of usual nocturnal activities.  
  
A crunch of twigs snapping reached his ears. Atemu slipped out from underneath the cotton blanked and stood up.  
  
Gleaming amber eyes glinted eerily in the moonlight, searching hungrily for prey.  
  
A patch of rough, knobby green skin was illuminated by a brief flash of lightning.  
  
Wind whipped Atemu's hair into his face. He pushed his golden bangs back and crept over to Horus.  
  
Atemu shook the god gently. "Horus, Horus wake up. _Now_." He whispered urgently.  
  
The falcon-headed god stirred in his sleep, but did not waken. Atemu tapped Isis on the shoulder.  
  
"Isis? Wake up. Sekhmet is here." Isis continued sleeping peacefully.  
  
"They won't wake." A deep voice said. Atemu looked up. "Set!" He cried happily, and ran over to him.  
  
"We have to attack now! Sekhmet, Sobek and Bebi are here!" Atemu gazed anxiously up at Set.  
  
"I know." The god said gravely. "You – you do?" Atemu faltered. "But – but what happened to the others?"  
  
Atemu looked frantically at his teammates. "They have been drugged, Atemu. They are temporarily unconscious. They won't waken for at least 24 hours."  
  
"Then that means you and me are the only ones left, doesn't it?"  
  
Set shook his head slowly. Sekhmet emerged from the forest, flanked by Bebi and Sobek.  
  
The lioness came to stand beside Set. She licked her lips hungrily. "The time has finally come, little one."  
  
Atemu looked from Sekhmet to Set, then to his friends. "You – you," Atemu backed slowly away.  
  
"Isis was right all along." He said through gritted teeth. Atemu stopped at the edge of the rock heap.  
  
"Indeed," Set laughed hoarsely. "My foolish sister actually believed I had changed. Well, I was truthful about one thing."  
  
Set stepped toward Atemu and raised his hand. Fighting the instinct to run, Atemu stood his ground.  
  
Set plucked out one of Atemu's hairs and let it drift away on the wind.  
  
"I promised not to harm a single hair on your head, and this is that one." Set grinned wickedly.  
  
"Did you actually think I would try and help you? Foolish boy. Well, we shall see."  
  
Set whistled a long, sharp call. At once three dog-like creatures appeared.  
  
Long, blood-covered barbs protruded from their spines. The monster's jaws hung open, revealing sharp, pointed teeth.  
  
They each had three tails, all of which were tipped by curved, vicious-looking blades.  
  
Set laughed at the astonished look on Atemu's face. "Well now, don't look so scared. Minions, attack!"  
  
At once the monsters leapt for Atemu's throat. He managed to dodge just in time, and jump to the safety of the high branches of a pine tree.  
  
"What is it with people trying to kill me?" Atemu yelled. "I should get a plaque saying 'the Pharaoh wanted dead the most'."  
  
Sekhmet laughed. "Well, there won't be any more attempts at your demise after we're done with you, you can be sure of that."  
  
"Good thing those dogs can't climb trees." Atemu muttered to himself.  
  
Before he could finish his sentence, one of the creatures leapt up onto a branch higher than Atemu. It snarled down at him.  
  
"But they sure can jump." The two other monsters circled round the tree, growling occasionally.  
  
The dog above Atemu roared and jumped onto the branch Atemu was on.  
  
It took several steps toward him. Atemu glanced at the creatures below and beside him.  
  
If he didn't get off that tree, they would surely tear him limb from limb.  
  
Swallowing his fear, Atemu leapt off the branch and landed feet-first on the ground.  
  
The two dogs on the ground growled and lunged for him. Atemu scrambled out of the way, letting the monsters crash head-first into the rock pile.  
  
Blood streamed down their faces as they howled in pain. Set glowered and snapped his fingers. The dog monsters disappeared.  
  
The remaining one did as well. Set grinned cruelly and raised his hands above his head.  
  
Sparkling black fire sprang from the god's fingertips, racing towards Atemu. It circled him, and then thrust him against a tree trunk.  
  
Atemu cried in pain as the fire sliced through his skin, burning the soft flesh.  
  
Set's magic wound its way into Atemu's mind, filling every corner.  
  
It then exploded, causing Atemu to scream. His head felt as though it had split open.  
  
Blood stained his clothes, and dripped into his mouth. It tasted bitter and metallic.  
  
Atemu's eyes rolled up into the back of his head, showing the white.  
  
The exhausted teen cried out as the black fire consumed every inch of his body. 


	8. Last Wishes

Hey all. Not much to say, except big shout out to Popcorn Addict, Jadeguy, randomcat23, Cassie & Casie, darkmetaldragonfangs, Pikpik246, Jedi Spiderfan, NeferNeferi and Chuen. And a great big loveable hug to Tange.  
  
--

Set smiled cruelly and made his way over to Atemu. The exhausted ex-Pharaoh was on his knees, coughing up frothy blood.  
  
The god laughed harshly. "It seems my young foe is too tired to fight anymore. What a pity."  
  
"I'm...not..._tired_." Atemu growled. He glared up at Set, his eyes more ruby than amethyst.  
  
"Oh, but I think you are." Set knelt beside Atemu and pulled his head back by a fistful of hair.  
  
"You see," Set said, tracing his finger along Atemu's throat. "I could kill you quite easily. But I won't."  
  
"You...won't?" The teen's eyes were wide with fear, but he kept a straight face.  
  
"No. that would upset things far too much. But that's another matter, one I would prefer not to talk about at the moment."  
  
"Set!" Sekhmet shrieked. "How could you do this? Are you mad? Don't let him live!"  
  
"Silence wench!" Set ordered. He slapped Sekhmet across the cheek. The lioness hissed and stepped back, rubbing her stinging face.  
  
"I will do as I see fit." He turned to Atemu. "As for you, I will heal your wounds for now."  
  
Atemu shrank away from Set and stood up. "Keep away from me. How am I to know you aren't going to kill me?"  
  
Set laughed again. "You aren't. You have no proof but for my word, and I know I haven't the most truthful record."  
  
Atemu scowled at the god. "Why are you doing this? You could kill me right now, but you won't. Why?"  
  
"Because killing you would upset how the nature of things would turn out. However, I will not allow you to remain in this land."  
  
"Why not? If you aren't going to kill me you could at least let me stay here."  
  
"No one will no you're alive. All will think you're dead. Of course, I know the real truth." Set's eyes darkened.  
  
"What about them?" Atemu pointed at Sekhmet, Bebi, and Sobek. "Them?" Set echoed.  
  
"They will no longer reside in this world." There was a flash, a sparkle of black fire and the three deities disappeared.  
  
"What happened to them?" Atemu searched frantically for any sign of the gods, but all that was left was smoky vapor.  
  
"They were transported to the third world." Set smiled secretively, much to Atemu's uneasiness.  
  
"The third world? You mean the world after the underworld? Where souls are doomed to wander aimlessly for the rest of eternity?"  
  
"Ah, yes. That one. You see, they are of no concern to me. But enough of this idle chit-chat, boy. Stand still and let me heal you."  
  
Atemu obeyed, but only just. His instincts told him to run and get help, but the young martyr fought them and stood still.  
  
Set's black magic washed over Atemu's body again, this time soothing and rejuvenating.  
  
When Atemu opened his eyes, there was no sign of any of the injuries inflicted upon him earlier.  
  
"So what do I do now? What are you going to tell the others? And what about them?" Atemu motioned towards the sleeping forms of his teammates.  
  
"So many questions, so little time. I will merely say that you turned upon us and your teammates, and banished my allies to the third world."  
  
"And you think they'll believe that? What if I don't do what you tell me to do?"  
  
"They'll believe that. You see, as soon as you left the first world and came here, we knew you were different."  
  
"Different? From what?" Atemu unconsciously scuffed his foot in the dirt.  
  
"From all the other Pharaohs that have come to this land. You were different from the day you were born."  
  
"Why? Since I've been here, everyone has talked about me being special, but what sort of special?"  
  
"Very special. So special that you have been named the Illusionist Soul."  
  
"The Illusionist Soul? What in Ra's name is that?"  
  
"That, young one, is a secret name given to the one destined to rid our world of evil. The Illusionist Soul has great power and is unpredicatble. If needed, he could wipe out an entire world by just thinking about it."

Set leaned close to Atemu and whispered in the boy's ear. "I will not let that happen."  
  
Atemu backed away from the god. "Let what happen? I don't even know what I'm supposed to do, and now I have to save the world?"  
  
"All in due time, Illusionist Soul. You will learn what you need, and gain the power you seek, but that time is not now."  
  
"Great. I'm supposed to save the world, be some weird freak with an even weirder name, and have great and immendous power. This couldn't get any worse."  
  
"Oh, but I think it will." Set threw his head back and laughed. "You are going to leave this world, whether you like it or not."  
  
"Leave this world?" Atemu echoed. "Are you going to send me to the third world?"  
  
"Oh no, child, of course not. I have something much more interesting in store for you. You're going to the fourth world."  
  
"The fourth world? Why am I going there? The fourth world is a dead, arid place haunted by restless souls. Why there?"  
  
"Because you need to be taught a lesson, and I don't want you coming back to this place and causing trouble."  
  
"Well this is just brilliant." Atemu muttered under his breath. "Why don't you just kill me now and get it over with? I'll probably die anyway."  
  
"Because," Set whispered. "The Illusionist Soul cannot be destroyed, regardless of what I may have said earlier. I can no more kill you than anyone could."  
  
"You mean I'm immortal? Not even a god could kill me?"  
  
"Not even my brother, Osiris. However, you can be destroyed by one person, the Tempest Mage."  
  
"You guys come up with the most original names, don't you?" Atemu said dryly.  
  
A sudden thought occurred to him. "Wait. How do you know all this? No-one's ever mentioned it before."  
  
"I studied the predictions of many prophets, and I discovered that the Illusionist Soul is an immortal being stronger than all the gods combined. He can only be destroyed by the Tempest Mage, and vice-versa."  
  
"But who is the Tempest Mage? Do I know him?"  
  
"I never said they were male. But he is. And yes, you do know him. I will say no more about the matter."  
  
"Fine. So I guess I'm going, then?"  
  
"Yes. You have no time to gather your possessions, and you must survive by your wits and skill alone. That's if you have any."  
  
"Like you'd know. You're just a scared little god who doesn't want to face the truth."  
  
"Silence!" Set roared. "How dare you speak of me like that? You have no right!"  
  
"No need to get offended. I was just stating the obvious." Atemu shrugged at the god, smirking slightly.  
  
"Shut up this instant! I can see how so many people got annoyed of you so quickly!"  
  
"Okay, okay. I get your point. I've accepted the fact that I have to go because you won't let me stay, so just get on with it."  
  
"Fine. Ungrateful little brat." Set muttered under his breath. The god raised his arms above his head and began to chant.  
  
"O greatest of fates hear my plea  
  
And transport this heart as I decree  
  
Send him forth unto thy land  
  
Made with the blood of my arm and hand."  
  
A single bead of blood fell from Set's wrist and dropped onto Atemu's cheek. A silvery portal appeared in front of them.  
  
Atemu dipped his head and turned to wistfully gaze back at his friends. Their breathing was even and deep; a look of peace on their faces.  
  
"Wait." Atemu turned around to face Set, who was still grinning maliciously.  
  
"If you can't kill me, then how can you make me go? I'm immortal."  
  
"That may be true," Set said softly. "But your friends aren't."  
  
In a matter of seconds, a dog monster was standing over each of Atemu's teammates, all growling and fangs bared.  
  
"You wouldn't." Atemu's voice was dangerously quiet. "Oh, I would." Set smirked.  
  
"Now, off with you. No time to lose. _Go_!" Set waved his hand in the direction of the portal.  
  
Glaring, Atemu placed one foot through the portal. It disappeared into the silvery light.  
  
Turning to look back at his friends, Atemu smiled sadly. "Goodbye, everyone."  
  
--  
  
**Author's Note:  
**  
_I am sad to say that this is the last chapter of The Fallen One. However, in this crazed mind of mine I have decided to make a sequel. These 3 stories will be a trilogy jointly named Divine Blood. I don't mind if you guys have gotten sick of my stories and wish to read no more, but if you want, then read the last installment. That's all I have to say, except for sorry about such a pathetic chapter. I don't blame you if you hate me.  
  
(I'm in a very depressed mood. My best friend committed suicide yesterday, the day of her birthday. Life sucks.) _


End file.
